Play?
by Miinami
Summary: Haruno Sakura harus kembali berurusan dengan 'singa kelaparan' yang menjebaknya. Uchiha Sasuke, guru sekaligus kekasih tercinta pervert nan licik tiada duanya. / "Sakura kita bermain..." / "Sasuke-kun, kau gila!" / Sequel of Sensei / Hard Lemon inside, Not for children! / RnR?


**Play?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Miina Cherry**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno]**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Out Of Character, Alternate Universe, TYPO, FULL Lemon/lime, NC-20, Adult Fic, Romance, One Shot, Sequel Of Sensei, Etc**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **[Saya sudah peringatkan, jika tidak suka ya jangan dibaca.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **.**

* * *

 **Play?**

 **[ Haruno Sakura harus kembali berurusan dengan 'singa kelaparan' yang menjebaknya. Uchiha Sasuke, guru sekaligus kekasih tercinta pervert nan licik tiada duanya. ]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura mengacak-acak rambut merah muda yang kini ia potong pendek sebahu kesal, memandang horor tumpukan kertas yang berada diatas meja belajarnya. Sakura yang sekarang harus belajar mati-matian, karena seminggu lagi akan menempuh ujian akhir membenturkan kepalanya frustasi. Astaga, kenapa menjadi murid kelas tiga itu rasanya 'begini banget' ia ingin mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan untuk ujian ini, dan berharap dapat masuk kesalah satu universitas favorite diKonoha.

"Yaampun, wahai angka-angka yang agung. Tak bisa 'kah kalian bergerak sendiri dan memunculkan jawaban dari setiap soal gila ini?" Sakura mulai meracau tak jelas sambil memandang selembar kertas putih, yang didalamnya terdapat sederet angka-angka yang harus dia isi menggunakan rumus. Itu adalah soal yang Uchiha Sasuke beri pada setiap murid dikelasnya untuk dijawab. Katanya, sebagai cerminan bahwa soal yang diujiankan nanti tak jauh beda dengan contoh soal yang dia beri.

Yang benar saja!

Sakura akan mati mengenaskan ditempat duduknya saat mengerjakan soal demi soal nanti. Jangankan beberapa soal, satu saja Sakura sudah macet dijalan. Ah, bukannya Sakura bodoh. Ia hanya tak mengerti, lebih baik diberi berpuluh-puluh soal fisika daripada matematika.

"Hah... Bagaimana ya?" Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya pada bagian belakang kursi, memainkan helaian poni yang kini ia buat menyamping. Seketika, perkataan guru matematika tampan sekaligus kekasihnya itu mengiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

 _"Jika kau butuh bantuan dengan soal itu, hubungi aku. Aku akan membantumu."_

Sakura menjentrikkan jarinya. Benar juga, kenapa ia tidak memikirkan itu dari tadi ya? Ia melirik jam dinding dikamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Tidak terlalu larut untuk mendatangi apartemen sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Tapi tunggu, ini sudah malam. Ditambah lagi jika nanti Sakura kesana, berarti itu artinya hanya akan ada mereka berdua disana. Sakura berfikir sejenak, cukup bahaya juga datang kekandang singa seperti Sasuke apalagi malam-malam, tapi... Bagaimana dengan soal-soal ini?!

Ia menghebuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu mengambil ponselnya diatas ranjang, menyentuh layar touch screen ponsel pintar tersebut dan tak lama menempelkannya ditelinga kanan. Tersambung!

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Sasuke- _kunn_! Huwaaaaa bantu akuuuu!"

Disebrang sana, Sasuke sejenak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat mendengar Sakura berteriak kencang. Ck, mungkin kekasih merah mudanya itu ingin membuat Sasuke tuli."Bantu apa sayang?"

"Bantu aku menjawab soal matematika darimu!" bibir Sakura mengerucut lucu–walau Sasuke pasti tak bisa melihatnya–ia kembali melanjutkan "Kau ini membuat soal tak kira-kira Sasuke- _kun_! Kepalaku nyaris meledak sekarang!"

"Begitukah?" Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, ekor matanya sejenak melirik sahabat pirang yang kini sibuk dengan ramennya. "Tapi Sakura–"

"Pokoknya bantu aku malam ini juga!"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, menimbang-nimbang antara mengiyakan atau menolak kemauan–perintah–Sakura yang pasti ujung-ujungnya memang tak akan bisa ia tolak. Sakura kembali memanggilnya disebrang sana. Seketika, sebesit fikiran nakal terlintas dan menciptakan seringai seksi diwajah tampan Sasuke. "Baiklah, datang keapartemenku sebelum jam tujuh. Jika lewat aku tak akan membantumu."

"Benarkahh? Yeay~ terimakasih Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Hn." Sambungan telepon terputus oleh pihak Sakura. Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto–sahabat pirangnya yang menatap Sasuke penasaran. " _Dobe_ , kalau kau masih ingin menumpang diapartemenku untuk malam ini, kuharap kau bisa tidur sebelum jam delapan malam."

Kelopak matanya melotot "Kau bercanda _Teme_?! Aku tidak bisa tidur siang-siang begitu! Kau tahu sendiri aku biasa tidur diatas jam sepuluh malam! Kau–"

"Mau menumpang atau tidak?"

Pria dengan tiga garis dipipi itu mendengus sebal saat Sasuke seenak jidatnya menyela ucapannya. "Hah, baiklah baik! Dasar menyebalkan!" Naruto terus menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju keluar kamar Sasuke–berniat mencuci mangkuk yang kotor, bekas tadi ia makan ramen.

Tanpa seorangpun sadari...

"Bersiaplah sayang..."

...Uchiha Sasuke kembali menyeringai penuh arti.

Ditempat lain, Sakura yang mulai melesat pergi menuju apartemen Sasuke sama sekali tak berfikir Sasuke akan melakukan hal ekstrim lagi seperti satu bulan yang lalu. Kejadian dimana Sasuke dan Sakura bercinta di UKS dan hampir ketahuan oleh sibiang gosip Karin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _TOK_ _–TOK–TOK!_

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura memeluk buku-buku yang berada didekapannya dengan kedua tangan, malam ini memang terasa begitu dingin. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mengenakan kaos hitam lengan panjang dan celana kain hitam panjang. Sakura menampilkan cengiran lebarnya setelah Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. "Apakah aku menganggumu Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Tidak. Aku malah menunggumu."

Pipinya memerah saat melihat sebelah sudut bibir guru muda tampan disampingnya terangkat. Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya kearah berlawanan, perasaan berdebar tiba-tiba hinggap tanpa diundang. "A–ahaha. Baiklah, j-jadi bisa kita mulai?"

"Tentu."

Sakura menarik meja ditengah sofa ruang tamu agar lebih dekat, dan menaruh semua buku yang ia bawa kemari. Membuka lembaran salah satu buku tebal disana dan satu tangannya lagi mengambil kertas _fotocopy_ -an soal Sasuke. "Nah Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak mengerti soal yang ini. Ini 'kan pakai rumus yang ini tapi–"

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mendengarkan Sakura. Tatapannya jatuh terfokus pada paras cantik yang imut sang kekasih. Ah, sudah satu bulan ia tidak bermain–dalam artian tertentu–dengan Sakura. Ia merindukan desahan erotis sang wanita, ekspresi kenikmatannya, semua jeritan setiap kali Sasuke menusuk liang Sakura dengan beringas.

Tanpa sadar, kejantanannya mulai ereksi. ' _Shit_! Bersabarlah sedikit junior.' Sasuke membatin dalam hati. Ya, setidaknya ia harus sabar sekarang dan menunggu satu jam untuk bermain dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Mendengarkanku tidak sih!" Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya sebal ketika memergoki Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Cape-cape nyerocos sedari-tadi tapi tidak didengar.

Sasuke sontak berdeham dan mengecup pipi Sakura sekilas. "Maaf, baiklah kita mulai. Bisa kau ulangi dari awal?" ia menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat.

Sakura mendengus. "Dengarkan ya!"

"Iya-iya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu didalam kamar, Naruto sedang mati-matian memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Sialan, jika saja dia tidak sedang dalam masa kabur-kaburan dari kedua orangtuanya, Naruto akan langsung angkat kaki dari apartemen sahabat sejak kecilnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Ia duduk diatas ranjang kamar Sasuke. Mengingat diapartemen ini, Sasuke hanya memiliki satu kamar, walau apartemen ini bisa dibilang luas. Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi, setidaknya untuk malam ini ia harus bisa tidur dijam delapan malam, kalau tidak si kepala ayam itu akan menendang bokong indahnya dari sini.

"Dasar _Teme_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura meneguk jus jeruk didalam gelas yang Sasuke suguhkan hingga tandas setengah, hanya karena mengerjakan soal kenapa tenggorokannya bisa se-kering ini ya? Matematika memang absolut. "Wuaahh Sasuke- _kun_ istirahat dulu ya. Aku capek!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menoleh kearah jam dinding ruang tamu yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Naruto pasti sudah tidur, begitu fikirnya. Manik hitam menawan itu bergulir menatap Sakura yang menumpu dagunya diatas meja dengan mata tertutup. Seringai seksi lagi-lagi tercetak jelas ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya tegang. Keringat halus mulai membasahi kening Sakura. "Kenapa sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"S-sasuke- _kun_. Kau–" ucapannya tertahan, kedua halis Sakura mengernyit dalam ketika tubuh bagian bawahnya berkedut hebat. "–A-angh! Memasukkan a-apa pada minuman...ku?"

Sebelah halis Sasuke naik pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ahh–!" kedua tangannya mencengkram celana jeans putih yang ia kenakan. Sakura tahu, Sasuke pasti bohong. Pria itu pasti memasukkan sesuatu dalam minumannya, tidak mungkin ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat terangsang seperti ini. Gila gila gila! Kewanitaannya terasa sangat panas. "Sasuke.. Uhn!"

Sasuke mendekat, membekap Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Sakurah..." ia mendesah sensual tepat ditelinga kiri Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya adalah titik sensitive gadis musim semi itu. Sasuke tersenyum licik saat merasakan tubuh mungil kekasihnya menegang. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat daun telinga serta bagian belakangnya pelan, sehingga membuat desahan kecil lolos dengan merdunya. "Obat perangsang. Kau fikir aku bisa menahan semua ini selama sebulan lebih eh?"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "K-kau, keterlakuan _baka_!" Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya saat lidah nakal Sasuke semakin gencar meluncurkan aksi. Bibirnya terbuka menghasilkan erangan nikmat takala Sasuke menyerang bagian leher jenjangnya. Membuat kiss mark seperti biasanya, sedangkan kedua tangan besar pria itu mulai menyusup kedalam bajunya dan mengelus punggungnya pelan tapi pasti. "Kyaaa! S-Sasu!"

Mengabaikan Sakura yang memekik kaget karena secara tiba-tiba Sasuke membaringkannya diatas sofa. "Aku merindukan desahanmu, erangan erotismu, ketika kau menjeritkan namaku penuh nikmat, aku merindukannya. Sakura."

"Ahh!" kedua tangan Sakura mencengkram erat kedua bahu tegap Sasuke saat sesuatu melesak masuk menuju celana dalamnya. Ia membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Sasuke menyeringai senang atas apa yang dia lakukan.

"Basah sekali.." Sasuke menggerakkan jempolnya untuk menekan klitoris Sakura gemas, dan jari tengahnya mulai mengelus lubang kecil dibagian bawah klitoris yang berkedut hebat, terus menerus mengeluarkan cairan pelicin. "Sudah tidak tahan hm?"

"UWAAHHH! Ngah–Sah! Ahh! Ahh! Emm–" Sakura tersentak kaget ketika ketiga jari tangan Sasuke menerobos memasuki liangnya secara bersamaan, sampai Sasuke menyumpal bibirnya dengan bibir tipis miliknya.

"Fuah! Ah–ahaa~ Sasuke- _kun_ hh! Umpp!" Sasuke kembali melumat santapannya penuh nafsu, mengemut bibir peach yang sangat begitu menggoda sedari-tadi, melumatnya dan mengecupnya penuh cinta namun juga dominan penuh gairah yang memuncak. Sakura juga membalas ciumannya tak kalah agresif, mungkin karena pengaruh obat perangsang tadi. Kedua tangan wanita itu mengalungi lehernya dan membawa Sasuke agar semakin menghimpitnya. "Ngh ngh!"

Ketiga jari lihat itu tiba-tiba bergerak lambat, membuat Sakura menggeram kesal. Ciuman panas itu terlepas sehingga terlihat benang saliva terbuat dari masing-masing bibir. "Hah.. Hah.. Kenapa?"

"Lanjutkan dikamarku."

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke bangkit dan menarik tangan Sakura agar mengikutinya. Sakura hanya mampu mengekor dibelakang, tubuh serta kewanitaannya sudah menjerit-jerit minta dipuaskan, ia seolah lupa tentang niat utamanya datang kesini. Ah masa bodoh lah, itu bisa Sakura urus nanti. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan panjang itu mengamuk dalam liangnya. Menyodok kewanitaannya dengan keras hingga mencapai titik terdalam. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura seolah akan klimaks.

"Masuklah."

Perkataan Sasuke kembali menyadarkan lamunannya. Sakura masuk kedalam kamar pribadi Sasuke dan–

"Siapa itu?"

–emeraldnya membulat sempurna saat melihat seseorang yang tertidur menyamping membelakangi mereka.

"Sstt." setelah Sakura masuk, Sasuke segera menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Mengurung Sakura diantara tembok dan dirinya. "Kita bermain _ne_ , Sakura."

"A-apa maksudmu?" deru nafas Sakura terengah-engah. Saat ini ia sedang dilanda nafsu birahi yang sangat tinggi. Tapi Sasuke malah sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu dan membawa kekamarnya yang ternyata tidak kosong! Dia mencoba melucu atau apa sebenarnya.

"Kita bermain... Disini, bukan hanya ada aku dan kau. Tapi juga ada dia–" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan lirikkan matanya. "–jika kau berhasil menahan semua desahanmu sampai akhir dan tidak membuat dia bangun. Maka kau pemenangnya, tapi jika kau kalah dan membuatnya bangun, sehingga menyadari kita yang bercinta dibelakangnya. Kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

"Kau bercanda?! Mana mungkin!" Sakura mendesis tajam. Sial! Sasuke benar-benar mencoba untuk mempermainkannya bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini! Astaga astaga astaga! Dia gila! "Sasuke- _kun_ , kau–AHH!" punggung Sakura sontak melengkung kebelakang ketika paha Sasuke dengan cepat menggesek kewanitaannya yang masih terbungkus celana plus celana dalam. Menggesek dan menekan sehingga klitorisnya ikut tertekan. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Mencoba meredam desahannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, tapi Sasuke buru-buru menahan kedua tangannya dan mengurung diatas kepala.

"Jangan tutup mulutmu atau aku akan semakin ganas melakukannya."

"A-ahm! S-Sasuke- _kun_ h kau gila! Ngh!"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil–puas–kemudian sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyingkap baju Sakura keatas sampai bra pink berenda yang Sakura kenakan terlihat. Sasuke bersiul kecil, "Lama tak bertemu dengan sikembar." bisiknya menggoda, Sasuke cekatan membuka baju serta bra Sakura dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Payudara indah itu memantul beberapa kali, seolah menantang Sasuke untuk segera menjamahnya. "Uhh, Sakurah."

Sakura mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya kencang ketika Sasuke dengan sengaja mendesah erotis ditelinganya, sebelum ia mengulum salah satu puting Sakura yang sudah sangat mengeras. "Ang–mnnhh!" ia semakin menahan desahannya mati-matian, Sasuke melepas kurungan kedua tangannya dan beralih mengangkat sebelah kaki Sakura. Pria tampan itu menekan nekan selangkangannya tepat didepan kewanitaannya. Sakura dapat merasakan tonjolan keras dibalik celana Sasuke dengan sangat jelas. Rupanya Sasuke tengah menahan hasrat untuk segera menggagahi Sakura.

Mulutnya kini kembali menjelajahi leher jenjang Sakura, kembali membuat kiss mark sebanyak yang ia bisa, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk dengan masing-masing tugas. Memijat payudara Sakura bergantian dan mengangkat sebelah kaki wanita itu agar tetap mengangkang. Sungguh sangat menggoda dan panas bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Ahmm~! S-Sah! Ah–" Sakura berkali-kali melirik kearah pria berambut pirang yang masih tak bergerak dari posisi pertamanya. Berkali-kali juga desahan erotis sukses meluncur dari bibirnya, Sakura takut. Ia takut jika pria itu tiba-tiba bangun karena terganggu dengan aktifitas panas ia dan Sasuke sekarang. Jika bukan karna pengaruh obat rangsangan yang Sasuke beri, Sakura pasti akan bergegas pergi dari apartemen Sasuke saat ini juga.

"AAAAHHHHH–MNNHH!" Sakura mendesah panjang namun sesaat kemudian langsung Sasuke tahan dengan bibirnya, kedua tangan Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke erat dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup dalam. Tanda bahwa ia mendapat klimaks luar biasanya. Sasuke menyeringai seksi disela-sela panggutan bibirnya. Sasuke sedikit memberi ruang untuk Sakura bernafas, tapi kedua lidah basah dari masing-masing pemilik itu masih setia bergulat panas diluar mulut, menjilat penuh nafsu dan rasa ingin mendominasi. Akhirnya tetap saja Sakura yang kalah.

Nafas keduanya terdengar tak beraturan. Sakura yang baru mencapai puncak, dan Sasuke yang menahan hasrat. "Umnhh~ Sasuke- _kun_.. Kau luar biasa.."

" _Shit_!" Sasuke menggeram ketika melihat Sakura mengerling nakal padanya, dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka dan menurunkan celananya. Kebetulan hari ini Sasuke sengaja tidak memakai boxer karena memang sudah ia susun dari awal. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang menatap celana dalamnya yang sangat menonjol penuh harap. "Merindukannya?" Sasuke menjilat permukaan bibir tipisnya sensual, tak lama wajah Sakura bersemu merah.

Saat ini, Sasuke masih mengenakan pakaiannya termasuk celana dalam yang menutupi sang junior, sedangkan Sakura sudah setengah telanjang dan hanya tinggal celana dalam pink yang menutupi kewanitaannya.

Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke erat, dengan sengaja menggesekkan kedua dadanya mencoba menggoda "Aku sangat merindukannya sayang. Maukah mau memuaskanku sekarang? Karena ku yakin kau juga lelah menahan untuk segera menusukku dengan kejantananmu itu. Sasuke- _kun_ h.."

Wow!

Pengaruh obat perangsang itu benar-benar luar biasa.

Jika Sakura sedang sepenuhnya sadar. Wanita ini tidak akan berani berkata nakal seperti sekarang. Ingatkan Sasuke untuk memberi Sakura obat perangsang setiap kali mereka akan bercinta.

"Kau benar sayang. Jadi, kita mulai saja." Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk menungging diatas lantai, karena tidak mungkin mereka melakukan itu diatas ranjang, bisa-bisa Naruto langsung bangun karena ranjang yang dia tiduri tiba-tiba bergetak nanti.

Sasuke menurunkan celana dalamnya, dan ia mendesah pelan–lega–akhirnya sang junior terlepas dari sangkarnya. Sakura menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan sayu yang membuat Sasuke sungguh ingin menerkamnya habis-habisan. Ia mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat didepan liang surgawi Sakura. "Ku siap?" Sasuke berbisik sambil menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga bagian depannya menempel dengan punggung polos Sakura. Sang wanita hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, dan–

"AAHHHH!"

–kejantanan Sasuke yang memiliki ukuran jumbo itu masuk dalam sekali hentakan, tertanam langsung hingga masuk sepenuhnya. Sakura menutup bibirnya ketika melihat badan pria pirang itu sedikit menggeliat–namun tak sampai bangun.

Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan irama sepelan mungkin. Mencoba meresapi setiap kali kulit kejantanannya bergesekkan dengan dinding kewanitaan yang kini meremas-remas miliknya. "Ahh–Sakura.. Kau sangat, sempit.. Sial!" Sasuke mendesah sedikit berbisik dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka-tutup menahan nikmat

Sakura sendiri yang merasa Sasuke tak kunjung mempercepat sodokkannya mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya kebelakang, sehingga bertabrakan langsung dengan pinggul Sasuke dan membuat kejantanan gagah itu menusuk sangat dalam titik prostatnya dan sesekali mengenai dinding rahimnya. "Ohh! S-Sasuke- _kun_ , percepat! I-ini sangat dalam–unnhh!" ia kembali menutup bibirnya–mengigit dua jari tangannya keras ketika tusukkan Sasuke mulai menggila.

 _PAK_ _–PAK–PAK!_

Panas. Sasuke membuka kaosnya dan melemparkan kesembarang arah. Dada polosnya menempel erat dengan punggung Sakura yang basah akibat keringat. "Nah, bagaimana Sakura? Nikmat bukan?" ia mengemut telinga kiri Sakura yang memerah gemas, tangan-tangannya kembali bekerja. Kiri meremas gundukan payudara Sakura dari belakang, dan kanan jari-jarinya sibuk memutar klitoris Sakura dengan cepat.

"Unh! Ngh ngh!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, kejantanannya sedang benar-benar dimanja dibawah sana. Liang Sakura sangat panas, lembut dan memijat miliknya dengan sangat keras. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, mencengkram pinggang Sakura dan menariknya kearah belakang–berlawanan dengan arah tusukkan Sasuke, dan membuat kejantanannya melesak masuk semakin dalam.

 _PAK_ _–_ _PAK_ _–_ _PAK!_

"NGAAHHH! SASUKE- _KUNN_!"

Pria berambut model unik itu mengernyitkan dahinya, Sakura sudah keluar ternyata. Sasuke merasakan kejantanannya menghangat karena cairan klimaks Sakura yang merembes keluar melalui sela-sela kejantanannya, dan ketika Sasuke menarik mundur tubuh bagian bawahnya. Nafasnya semakin memburu, Sasuke mempercepat tempo sodokkannya "Tahan sebentar."

"FUUUU–" tubuh bagian atas Sakura semakin menunduk, sedangkan pinggangnya semakin ditarik kearah belakang oleh Sasuke. Wanita merah muda ini memejamkan kelopak matanya tak kuasa, Sasuke masih terus menusuk liangnya bahkan ketika Sakura sudah keluar. Ah tidak, ia rasa klimaks kedua akan segera tiba. "S-sa..."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia ikut menunduk hingga dada bidangnya kembali menempel dengan punggung polos wanita dibawahnya. "Kenapa?" Menjilat salah satu telinga Sakura, dan tangan kanan Sasuke merayap untuk meremas dada yang mengantung indah disana. "Wanita nakal sepertimu, harus mendapat hukuman."

Sakura menggeleng kencang. "T-tidak! Oh–aku tidak.."

"Hm?" Sasuke terus menyeringai, tanpa mengurangi sodokkannya. Ia berkata, "Ini hukuman pertamamu, sayang."

 _PAK_ _–!_

"KYAAHHH~" Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat ketika Sasuke menusuk lubangnya dengan satu hentakan keras diiringi cairan hangat yang mengalir deras dalam perutnya. Sasuke keluar bersamaan dengan Sakura yang sukses mendapatkan klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

Sakura terkulai lemas diatas lantai yang dingin, nafasnya terengah-engah bagai lari bepuluh-puluh kilometer. Kelopak matanya masih sayu, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini telah mencabut kejantanannya dan terduduk dibelakangnya. "Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Hn?" sebelah halis pria Uchiha tersebut naik sebelah ketika melihat sang kekasih merah mudanya merangkak bergerak mendekat. Sasuke tertawa kecil dalam hati, oh tentu ia tahu apa yang Sakura-nya inginkan sekarang. "Babak kedua?"

Wajahnya memerah. Sakura terdiam, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk malu-malu. "L-lagi, Sasuke- _kun_." bisiknya pelan.

"Tak masalah, tapi..." ia membelai lembut pipi ranum wanita yang terduduk tepat dihadapannya, seringai lagi-lagi tercipta diwajah tampan Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik, "...berusahalah sendiri, sayang.."

Ugh,

Menyebalkan.

Setelah berkata, Sasuke dengan santai berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan duduk bersila serta bersandar disana. Hingga kejantanan Sasuke–yang entah sejak kapan kembali mengacung tegak–terlihat dengan sangat jelas oleh pengihatan Sakura. Ia menelan salivanya sendiri dengan susah payah, apalagi ketika Sasuke mengedip nakal padanya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kemari."

Sakura menurut. Ia merangkak mendekati Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang tak henti menampilkan semburat merah. Ah entahlah, ucapan Sasuke bagaikan mantra yang membuat tubuhnya bergerak sesuai keinginan pria egois yang notebenya adalah kekasih Haruno Sakura saat ini–dan mungkin selamanya.

Sakura bergerak, menduduki Sasuke yang terus menerus menatap penuh nafsu dan sayang padanya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang bahu kanan Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk mengarahkan kejantanan besar yang kembali siap menggagahi liangnya. Perlahan, ia menurunkan tubuhnya sendiri setelah dirasa pas.

"Uuu–" Sakura mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya kencang saat benda tumpul tak bertulang itu kembali memasukinya dibawah sana. Ah nikmat. "A-ahh! S-sasuke- _kun_..." desahnya ketika milik Sasuke telah masuk sepenuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Sebelah kelopak matanya tertutup menahan jepitan panas yang bersarang pada kebanggaannya. "Mulailah bergerak, sayang."

Sekali lagi, wanita itu menurut. Sakura mencengkram kedua bahu tegap sang kekasih, serta bergerak menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sendiri. "Uh ah ah!"

Kepala Sasuke mendekat, wajahnya bersembunyi diantara lekukan leher dan bahu Sakura. Kembali membuat kiss mark–yang entah sudah keberapa kali disana. "Saa, kau sangat nakal. Shh–ini hukuman keduamu."

"NGGHHH–!" Kelopak matanya melebar dengan pupil mata yang mengecil, Sakura meremas rambut belakang Sasuke kuat ketika pinggul pria itu bergerak, keatas-kebawah berlawanan dengan gerakan Sakura hingga membuat kenjantanan yang tertanam dalam liangnya tersebut semakin masuk dan menubruk sampai rahimnya. "Sa-Sah! Oh a-ah! Ah! Tidak.. T-tidak!"

Emeraldnya yang setengah tertutup itu melirik pemuda pirang yang ajaibnya masih setia dengan posisi berbaring menyampingnya. "Ehm! Sasu–umpp!" bibir manis itu kembali menjadi tawanan Sasuke, saling melumat rakus, membuat saliva–entah milik siapa, mungkin keduanya–mengalir melalui dagu lancip Sasuke dan menetes kebawah.

Ciuman itu terlepas, menciptakan benang saliva diantara keduanya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, kedua mata Sakura setengah menutup, dan sesekali terbuka agak lebar saat Sasuke membenturkan pinggulnya dalam.

"Sakurah... Tatap aku."

Emeraldnya berusaha terfokus pada sepasang oniks hitam yang menawan hatinya. Sakura menjawab meski diiringi desahan kecil, "Y-yah? Ap–ahh! Apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, ia mencium kening Sakura yang sudah sangat berkeringat dengan sayang dan kembali berbisik,

"Aku mencintaimu.."

– _SPLASH!_

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Dinding-dinding liangnya menjepit semakin kencang. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama kembali mendapatkan puncak bersamaan, nafas keduanya memburu. Wajah Sakura memerah bukan main, kedua lengan serta kakinya melingkar memeluk Sasuke erat, "Aku juga.. hah hah... mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_..."

"Sakura..." Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya, mencium pipi kekasihnya yang masih memerah singkat. "...setelah kau lulus nanti–"

Sakura membisu diam seribu bahasa, maniknya membulat sempurna dengan kelopak mata yang melebar mendengar ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya yang dia ucapkan tanpa ragu. Meski Sakura sudah pernah mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan bulan lalu, tapi entah mengapa yang kali ini sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"–Menikahlah denganku." pria itu tersenyum tulus. Bukan seringaian atau senyuman miring yang biasa ia perlihatkan sehari-harinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Emerald itu mulai berkaca-kaca, "Iya!"

Ah bahagianya.

Meski dilamar dengan cara yang tidak romantis, tapi Sakura akui ia sangat bahagia. Keduanya saling berpelukan, melupakan masing-masing tubuh yang polos dengan kemaluan yang masih menempel satu sama lain. Sasuke tersenyum, dan bergumam "Terimakasih."

Sesaat kemudian, Sakura terlonjak. "Eh Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi aku 'kan ingin kuliah!" ucapnya tak terlalu keras.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kuliah setelah menikah tak masalah Sakura, dan nanti kau ambil jurusan bisnis ya."

"Ng?" kepala merah mudanya sedikit miring hingga membuat helaian rambut sebahunya ikut bergerak, dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Ah, pose imut yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke gemas sendiri. "Kenapa harus bisnis?"

Sasuke menaruh dagunya pada bahu Sakura, menghirup aroma cherry yang mengeruar memasuki indra penciumannya. "Agar nanti kau jadi asistenku. Setelah kau lulus, aku akan berhenti menjadi guru dan mulai mengambil alih salah satu perusahaan ayahku." Sasuke mengecup leher jenjang mulus itu sekilas, "kau mengerti?"

"U-um." Sakura mengangguk kaku serta geli saat Sasuke semakin gencar menciumi lehernya. "S-Sasuke- _kun_ , geli."

Ide gila, kembali muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Hei, Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Lagi yuk."

Kelopak matanya melebar, "A-ap– Ahh!" Sakura mendesah tertahan ketika dirasakan kejantanan Sasuke yang kembali menegak dan mengeras dalam liangnya. "Ti-ti-tidak! Sasu! A-aku lelah!"

"Kau lupa hm..." Sasuke berdiri menggendong Sakura dalam pelukannya tanpa melepaskan persatuan mereka, berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu. "...bahwa aku tak menerima penolakan."

Sasuke membaringkan Sakura diatas meja ruang tamu, seringai kembali tercipta diwajahnya. "Hei Saki, kurasa bercinta dikantor nanti. Terdengar menyenangkan, bukan begitu?"

"Sasu–t-tunggu! AAAAHHHHH!" Terlambat, belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya. Sasuke lebih dulu memacu pinggulnya dengan beringas sampai tubuh Sakura terombang ambing diatas meja, mengikuti arah sodokan Sasuke dibawah sana.

Ya,

Malam ini adalah malam yang panjang bagi Haruno–mungkin yang sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: HOAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA #digebuk massa. Astaga astaga astaga! Apa-apaan fic ini?! /gebrakmeja/ gaada hujan gaada angin tiba-tiba buat lemon. Ini gara-gara sekumpulan manusia laknat dikelas yang gilanya baca fic Miina yang Sensei sambil dibacain keras-keras :"""" SYALAN KALIAN AKU MALOOOO /GELINDINGAN/ ketahuan pervertnya deh... /itung butiran pasir/**

 **Neh neh, Minna-sama. Gimana gimana? Maaf ya kalau kurang hot adegan nganunya(?) Miina lama ga nulis fic lemon lagi. Fic ini dibuat khusus untuk readers yang minta Sequel Sensei. Buat yang belum baca Sensei dibaca dulu ya biar ngga setengah-setengah /apadah. Maaf kalo alurnya agak beda. Dan ada yang bilang Sasu umur 20 udah jadi guru? AHAHAHAHAHAHA MAAP MIINA SALAH :" anggap aja itu typo, dan Sasu disini umurnya 24 tahun, gitu ya. Gitu /cium readers/**

 **Makasih buat yang sebelumnya udah mereview, fav, dan follow fic Sensei dan... TADA! INI DIA SEQUELNYA /tiup trompet/ maaf juga ini tidak sempurna. Miina masih terlalu polos soalnya... /SLAP. Yap! Kebiasaan buruk Miina yaitu ngebacot panjang lebar diAuthor Note kembali. Maaf maaf. Dari pada makin panjang lansung aja...**

 **Gimana soal fic ini? Hoho.**

 **Okay, _arigatou gozaimasu_ minna- _sama_! Ets** – **jangan kemana-mana. Ada tambahan lho dibawah...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"FUAAHHHHH! HAH HAH _TEME_ – _TEME_ SIALAN! DASAR MESUM SIALAN! APA APAAN DIA MELAKUKAN SEKS DIBELAKANGKU ' _TTEBAYO_!"

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju kamar mandi dalam kamar Sasuke. Ia menurunkan celana tidurnya terburu-buru "SHIT!" ia mengerang dan mulai mengocok kejantanannya sendiri yang menegang dengan cepat. "Nghh–"

Sebenarnya, sedari-tadi Naruto itu tidak tidur. Ia hanya berbaring menyamping, tapi kedua kelopak matanya melotot sempurna, apalagi disaat wanita yang bercinta dengan Sasuke–entahlah, Naruto hanya tahu bahwa nama wanita tersebut Sakura–berulang kali mendesah bahkan menjerit kencang. Ah tidak tidak! Salahkan Sasuke yang dengan bodohnya percaya bahwa Naruto tidur.

Padahal tidak sama sekali!

Kami- _sama_ , Naruto harus bertahan mati-matian dengan posisinya, bahkan ketika kakinya mulai kram Naruto tetap tak berani bergerak sedikitpun. Ia takut kalau Sasuke tahu ia tak benar tidur, Sasuke akan menghabisinya saat itu juga.

Hiii!

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Sshh, a-ahh!" Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya kencang, ia membayangkan desahan wanita tadi yang terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Membayangkan bahwa desahan itu meluncur melalui bibir kekasihnya. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ngh! Sial!"

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dibelakang, klimaks pertama yang melandanya tadi terasa begitu nikmat. Tak lama, nafasnya kembali memburu saat khayalan wajah Hinata yang keenakan digagahinya terlintas.

– _NGUUUKK!_

Ia menggeleng frustasi melihat miliknya kembali tegak dalam sekejap. "Oh tidak, junior. Jangan, sekali saja cukup."

 _"AAAHHHH SASUKE-KUNNNHHH!"_

Teriakan nyaring khas wanita diluar sana membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Dalam otaknya, Hinata kembali menjeritkan namanya. "Sialan _baka Teme_ , dia harus bertanggung jawab nanti..."

Ritual bermain solo ala Naruto, kembali dimulai.

Ckck, bersabarlah Naruto...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW?^^)/**


End file.
